


You Must Play Quidditch (I Know a Keeper When I See One)

by lunamira114



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, But also not, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Luke Patterson plays the violin because I say so, M/M, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Rose Molina is an auror, sorta harry potter canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamira114/pseuds/lunamira114
Summary: Julie Molina used to consider Hogwarts her home, but after the death of her mother, she just finds it suffocating. One night, she sneaks out of her dormitory to roam the castle. It's risky, but she's desperate for a moment alone with her thoughts.That is, until she hears the most beautiful violin playing in the dead of the night. Then she realizes that maybe this once she's okay with not being totally alone.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Alex Mercer & Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Kayla/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	You Must Play Quidditch (I Know a Keeper When I See One)

**Author's Note:**

> The JatP Harry Potter AU no one asked for.

Hogwarts was and always will be Julie Molina’s second home. At least that’s what her mother had told her when Julie’s letter arrived six years ago. And that’s what she continued to believe throughout her first years as a Hogwarts student. 

It wasn’t that Hogwarts hadn’t fulfilled all her expectations, really. In fact, for many years, she felt perfectly comfortable settling in, even if her social life wasn’t as full as she originally hoped it would be. She had Flynn and Willie, and that’s really all she needed. That aside, home feels a lot less like home when you know your favorite person will never walk its halls again. Not for Julie’s graduation. Not _ever_. 

Home also felt decidedly less like home when people whom Julie would be forced to call “family” in this metaphor decided to walk on eggshells around her. As selfish as it is to say (and she’s aware of how selfish it sounds), she just wanted everyone to turn the _fuck_ around and mind their own _fucking_ business. 

Ever since Julie’s mother died in the aftermath of an Auror mission, Julie’s world crumbled to her feet. Was it really selfish to ask for _one_ ounce of normality when the rest of the ship is capsizing? 

Well, Julie supposed it didn’t really matter if she could be considered selfish or not because, either way, her peers and professors at Hogwarts had all decidedly went against those wishes. It was always conversations filled with hushed condolences. Adults would approach her in the halls and wistfully reminisce about joyful memories of Julie’s mom. Peers who had never once stood up for her against Carrie had the audacity to spit useless phrases such as “you can always talk to me if you need it” or “your mother would have loved this.” And, honestly? Julie just wanted to be asked if she had done the homework for that day so she could answer that no, she had not. Sometimes, she just wanted to forget that her mother was six feet under and worry about studying for the next test Flitwick would give them. Julie knew they had kind intentions, that they were all waiting for her to break so they could send her back to St. Mungos for a therapy session with Healer Turner. She couldn’t blame them. 

That, however, did not make it any less irritating.

And almost missing the Hogwarts Express because she had to triple check her trunks (her mother wasn’t there to do it for her, and her father could barely even remember where his wand was), sitting through a painful ride of nearly every student in Julie’s year (most of which were quite public in their views about everyone from Slytherin, which happened to be Julie’s house because life just loved to fuck with her, being evil) coming up to her carriage to “check up on her,” and having to keep a fake smile plastered to her face throughout the entire Sorting Hat ceremony and feast in the Great Hall (the difficulty of such a task exacerbated by the fact that Headmistress McGonnagal thought it pertinent to recite a speech addressing Rose Molina’s heroic death) had made for a particularly suffocating day not even placated by Flynn’s and Willie’s constant presence beside her. 

She wanted out. 

A week ago, attending her sixth year at Hogwarts seemed like the escape she needed. A welcome distraction. But apparently, everyone at Hogwarts made it decidingly difficult to forget her mother’s death considering that they were dangling it in front of her nose. 

And that’s how Monday night saw Julie sneaking out of the dungeons, up some winding staircases and down vacant hallways. At this point, Julie didn’t even fully remember what floor she was on or even what side of the castle she was. Her destination wasn’t important, she just needed _out_. Julie caught colds easily, so going outside at night in nothing but her silk pajamas was out of the question. Hence, getting lost within Hogwarts was the next best thing. If Filch caught her, though, she’d be done for. 

But, hey, at least she could pull her dead-mom card for something productive, right? 

_I’m so going to hell_ , Julie thought, as she turned into another corridor. 

That’s when she heard it. Soft notes of a violin playing along to a melancholic tune. It perfectly matched the feeling of the moonlight pouring on her skin through the window, how not a branch dared to move in the dead of the night, and the emptiness seeping into her bones. 

It was beautiful. 

Julie particularly enjoyed singing and playing piano, or at least she had before her mother died, but she had a few fond memories of attempting the violin a few times. Her finger placements were sloppy and her younger self didn’t quite enjoy the unpleasant ache that came from pressing down on the strings for too long, so it never stuck. But, for a moment, she envied whoever was making that beautiful music.

It couldn’t have been Nick, who found every moment of any conversation to slip in the fact he knew how to play the guitar. He was capable of playing quite well, but surely not with this level of grace and emotion. But, Nick was the only other person at Hogwarts who truly cared enough to _learn_ how to play an instrument rather than simply waving their wand for magic to do it for them. And there was the conundrum.

It couldn’t be a first-year, surely. They barely had the self confidence to greet the older students from their houses. Julie highly doubted that any would have the gall to sneak out and play after hours. Not when Filch had the ability to intimidate even the seventh-years or sixth-years. 

The more Julie stood in that corridor, glancing around for a door or staircase in sight, the more curious she got. She walked slowly down the hall, straining her ears to discern where the music got louder or quieter. Stalking back and forth to find the point at which the music was loudest had led her in front of a large painting with a burly man in what seemed to be his late forties. Luckily, the fellow was quite laconic, and so she didn’t need to deal with a pointed comment about what she was doing out so late or how ridiculous she looked with her ear curled around her ear as she searched for the source of the sound. He looked at her in a way that indicated he _wanted_ to make a comment about all those things, but refrained from doing so. 

Julie met his gaze head-on, but remained still, not even attempting to gain entrance. _One beat. Two beats._

“In case you’re wondering, I’m not particularly fussy, nor do I require a password.” 

Julie remained motionless. 

Did she really have the right to barge in on someone practicing? What if they, just like her, wanted some alone time in this smothering school? Barreling in just because she had felt moved-- felt _full_ again-- by this mystery person’s playing would be selfish, hypocritical, and uncalled for. 

But then she heard footsteps, and in fear of Filch finding her only to give her detention on her first week (the dead-mom card might work on McGonagall, but she doubted it would work on Filch-- and she didn’t care to find out), did exactly just that. Swung the door open and ran in.

Doubled over, she took a deep breath. Just outside, she could hear the muffled sounds of a conversation between the painting and whom she assumed was Filch. Julie side stepped so her silhouette would be out of sight should the caretaker peak in, back to a wood-paneled wall. Footsteps sounded outside, getting fainter each second. Filch had left. She was safe. 

Julie exhaled, a small smile forming on her face. 

As silly as it was, this was the most _alive_ she felt for _months._ All because of a certain student’s violin playing. She ought to thank them. 

Shit. Right. The violin player. Whom she just disturbed. 

Straightening her back and and setting her gaze on the rest of the room, she felt both overcome with peace and curiosity. 

It was quite a large room that felt both too spacious and too cluttered. To her far left was a large window overlooking the quidditch pitch. Sunlight poured into the room, casting the room in a golden glow, There were many rugs disorderly placed overlapping one another to cover as many of the wooden planks beneath her feet and upholstered chairs covered in a thin layer of dust. Just ahead were tall bookshelves with old books that seemed to be dated back at least a few centuries, positioned so that one was further down the room than the other, creating a semblance of privacy behind them. 

But there was no one there, and the music had stopped. 

She wove her way through the maze of bookshelves, marveling at the various knick knacks scattered throughout the room. 

A violin and bow was set on the ledge of a second window at the far end of the first alcove behind the front-most bookcase. And on the chair beside it sat an acoustic guitar. Obviously someone _had_ been in here, and since she had not seen them leave, they had to _still_ be here. 

But the maze had only led to a larger alcove with a desk and nothing but a few quills and a few black leather-bound notebooks on top. There was no one in sight.

“Where did you--” Julie mumbled, more to herself than anything. Surely, she hadn’t imagined it. She turned around, frustrated at the unexpected emptiness of the room. “I know I’m not crazy.” 

A voice came from behind her. “Well, we’re all a little crazy.” 

Pivoting on her heel, she was met with the pale blue silhouettes of three boys she had never seen before standing (or would hovering be a more accurate description) just inches away. Boys that she knew were definitely not there just a moment ago. They must have been about her age, though possibly a year or two older, clad in their robes as if it were the middle of the day, and if she wasn’t scared out of her mind, she might have even called them cute. 

But all she could think of was how her fingers went right through the middle boy’s torso as she tried to push the three boys away. And so, Julie did the only thing that seemed natural at the time. 

She screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I came up with this idea last night after reading the cutest Wizarding World theme park AU Juke fanfic and just sort of ran with it. This is going to be my first (hopefully) full fanfic I write, so feedback is welcome! Also, I'm sorta new to the fandom, so if any of y'all wanna become besties, let ya girl know.
> 
> Have a lovely night, y'all!


End file.
